Jak rpit gnóma
Rozhodli jste se hrát gnoma. Skvělá volba. Gnómové jsou lehcí a nejzábavnější rasa Aliance pro roleplay. Po tom všem, jsme blázni. Zde jsou základní informace, které Vám pomohou začít. Historie Původ gnomů není znám. Mohou být ve vztahu s trpaslíky. Gnómové se "objevili" s trpaslíky, kteří snimi žili v Dun Moroghu. Gnómové postavili Gnomeregan, velmi vyspělé město v horách. Gnómové hodně příspěly svými technologiemi v druhé válce a byli rozhodující pro zajištění vítězství. Ve třetí válce však nepomohli. Ostatní rasy později, ale zjistili, že pomáhali trpaslíkum v boji proti troggům, aby zachránili Gnomergan. S vědomí, že jejich spojenci mají plné ruce práce s Pohromou, nežádali o pomoc.V Gnomerganu byl radioaktivní plyn, který dle rozkazu byl uvolněn. Gnomergan byl tak zničen a přeživší gnomové nyní žijí poboku svých přátel trpaslíků v Ironforge Tip: Vaše postava nezničila Gnomergan. Opakuji, že Vaše postava nezničila Gnomergan. VAŠE POSTAVA NEZNIČILA GNOMERGAN! Společnost Gnomská společnost je do značné míry nestrukturovaná. Gnómové neměli krále po staletí. Namísto toho je volen "High Tinker". Gnómové nemají žádné zvláštní náboženství. Několik jich uznává Světlo a někteří věří stejně jako trpaslíci, že jsou potomci titánů. Nicméně většina trpaslíků se vyhýbá spiritualitě Rodinný život je ceněn mezi gnomi, jako i mezi jinými rasami. Nicméně, gnómové nedefinují svou rodinu. Když Gnóm dosáhne dospělosti vytvoří si vlastní jméno. Jména Často nejtěžší část tvorby je výběr dobrého jména, ale s Gnómi je to snadné! Gnómové rodiče pojmenovávají své děti při narození a přijmení dostávají po předchůdcích a jejich úspěchách. V dospělosti se však gnómí přijmení změní tak, aby ctilo jeho vlastní úspěchy. Většina Gnómích jmen jsou sloučeniny dvou slov. Některé příklady jmen gnómů: Springspindle Fizzlegear Gelbin Mekkatorque Tally Berryfizz Fizzlebang Výložníky Wizzle Brassbolts Věk Většina roleplayerů kouká na věk svých postav. Je nám líto, ale nemusíte dostat více flexibility. Musíte si vybrat věk pro svou postavu a podle toho jednat. To znamená, že pokud jste starší nejste velký bojovník a pokud jste mladý jste velmi vyspělý Dospělost 40 Střední věk 100 Stáří 150 Smrt 200 Řeč Srdcem RP je rozhovor a to je jedna z nejtěžších věcí, které ovládají. Je příšerné když slyšíte nové roleplayery používat staročeštinu. Gnómové nikdy nemluví : "Já tebe bíti, odporný lump" Gnómové jsou racionální myslitelé, takže mají tendenci být velmi prozaičtí. Nepoužívají efektivní metafory nebo řeč těla. Jsou inteligentní takže mají bohatý slovník. Dlouhá a bláznivá slova jsou typická pro jejich "hračky" (vynálezy). Když gnóm začne mluvit o vé práci často se nechá unést. Pokud is nejste jistí ve hraní gnóma nebojte se. Jen mluvte jako obvykle a budete v pohodě. Jen se vyhněte nevysvětlitelné fantazie - to je pro lidi co nevědí jak hrát gnóma. Tip: Pokud mluvíte o technologii, magii, vědě atd... to co říkáte nemusí to být skutečná věda - je to hra fantasy a gnómové se musí hrát s nadsázkou. Znalí hráči by měli být schopni rpit se smyslem pro WoW, aby ostantí měli šanci reagovat. Vztahy Možná Vás překvapí zjištění, že gnómové jsou velmi přátelští a otevření všem s nimiž se setkávají. Je velmi těžké nemít rád gnómi! Trpaslíci Jsu nejbližší spojenci gnómů, jsou to ti kdo jim dal a pomohl s Gnomerganem a nyní mají pro ně přístřeší. I když jsou trpaslíci dobří inženýři sami, dostanou většinu z vylepšení právě od gnómů. Respektují trpasličí technologie a nazývajíje proměrnými. Lidé Gnómové bojovali a umírali po boku člověka a jsou rádi, že jsou s lidmi přátelé. Gnómové mají někdy sklony k chápaní lidí a proto jsou pro ně někteří primitivové. Na druhou stranu jsou lidé pro gnómi stateční